This invention relates generally to fiber optic cable handling. More particularly, the invention relates to a fiber optic communication component having a housing frame enclosing either a fiber optic transmitter or receiver which allows for temporary detachment of an associated fiber optic connector. Most particularly, the invention relates to a coiling tray positioned in the housing frame which reduces the likelihood of damage to the fiber optic cable during maintenance of the connector.
Optical communication is attractive for use in numerous applications due to the information carrying potential. The amount of information that can be sent over an electromagnetic wave is proportional to the bandwidth of the wave. For example, 1000 times as much information can be conveyed each second in a 4-MHz bandwidth black-and-white television signal as in a 4-kHz telephone signal. Communication systems employing fiber optics and lasers operate with exceedingly large bandwidths. For example, the bandwidth of a mode-locked neodymium: glass laser that produces 30 picosecond pulses is approximately 30 GHz. With such a large bandwidth, it is possible to transmit five thousand color TV broadcasts over a single laser beam.
While bandwidth is a great advantage of optical communication, the optical radiation is affected by anything that resides in the direct path. Disadvantages such as connecting and splicing fiber optic cables and the fragility of the fiber such as minimum bend radii are still problematic.
Most fiber optic communication devices compare with conventional electromagnetic devices regarding operational life and failure rates. The problem they share is related to the mechanical connections of their communication medium. Just as hard wired devices desire a sound mechanical connection to maintain electrical continuity, similar demands are required by optical fibers to prevent attenuation of the signal. Maintenance for an optical connector is different than its electrical counterpart. Due to the increased fragility of the fiber itself, special considerations are taken into account to obviate potential damage to the fibers. In particular, care must be taken not to bend, crimp, pinch, or tangle the fiber optic cable during manufacture, installation, troubleshooting, repair or maintenance of the fiber optic system.
To facilitate periodic inspection, maintenance and cleaning of fiber optic connectors, enclosures that allow a connector to be removed and reinserted without disassembly or the requirement of tools have been developed. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, an illustrative enclosure 15 is shown. The enclosure 15 includes a housing frame 17 and cover 19, and internal subcomponents including a signal processing board 21 and a transmitter/receiver module 25. The housing frame 17 includes a slot 39 configured to receive a desired connection adapter 31. The slot 39 can be configured to receive numerous adapters 31 which facilitate the interconnection of various fiber optic connectors, including SC, FC and LC connectors. A spring clip 41 affixed to the cover 19 captures the adapter 31 after placement in the slot 39. A finger tab 43 integrated with the spring clip 41 provides a finger leverage means to retract the spring clip 41 when detaching the connector 29/adapter 31 assembly from the housing frame 17. Rapid detachment and withdrawal of the connector 29/adapter 31 assembly is performed by pulling the spring clip 41 with the finger tab 43 and detaching the connector from the housing frame 17 and cover 19. Replacement of the connector 29/adapter 31 is performed with the reverse steps.
While these enclosures 15 have provided easier access to the fiber optic connectors 29, damage may occur to the fiber optic cable 27 as the connector 29/adapter 31 assembly is pulled from or reinserted into the enclosure 15. For example, a technician may not have an indication of the amount of cable slack and therefore may overextend the cable beyond its minimum bend radius or the cable may crimp,"bird nest" or become entangled upon reinsertion.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which guides the cable and reduces the likelihood of damage thereto.